Obsequious
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: It's funny how the threat of being invaded can bring people together. Kai x Izayoi Note: An OC Story


**Obsequious**

_Chapter One_

-Summit-

Light jade eyes looked forward, slightly closed from absolute boredom. Four figures walked down the halls of the selected meeting room. Izayoi, the only female of the group, looked off, trying to find something interesting to think about. They were on their way to an important meeting, one that would decide many things for the future. She had come along with her father as an advisor, since her mother and father were never both away from the village at the same time.

Feeling a slight chill, the dark haired girl tugged at her arm covers, which clung around her wrists and covered her arms all the way to the middle of her biceps. She had on a tight black strapless shirt, with a silver lining across the top. She wore small black shorts and knee high ninja shoes. Around her waist hung two thick brown belts that were filled with weapons and traps. "Daddy…" she sighed, looking at the man who was ahead of her. "It's really wet here…"

Akito glanced back at his daughter, concern lighting his deep green orbs. "I know it is sweetheart." He said, slowing a bit so that she was now walking beside him. "We won't be here long, I promise. With only Vincent and the Raikage here this meeting should only take a day."

She nodded, running her fingers through her long locks, attempting to soothe her rising nerves. "I don't know about this anymore, I'm kind of nervous. What if they get mad cause' I'm just a young girl?"

"Then they will be making a big mistake, since you're far stronger and smarter than most ninja your age and older." The elder Uchiha smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Besides, I think Vitani is going to be there, so you won't be the only girl, nor will you be bored out of your mind."

"She is?" Izayoi blinked, pressing her palm against her cheek. "I didn't know that. How come?"

One of the jounin behind the two coughed, "Mizukage-sama is allowing his daughter to see the meetings since her and your brother, Kanamé-sama, have been seeing each other for some time now."

"Oooooh." She nodded. "Makes sense."

"Look alive now everyone." Akito said. "We need to look official when we enter the room. Impressions and all." He rolled his eyes, dropping his arm from around his child's shoulder.

Izayoi nodded and followed her father, entering the room where there were already quite a few people. Akito continued to one of the empty chairs and stood beside it as Izayoi did the same for the one next to it, the two jounin behind them. Already Vincent, the Mizukage, and his daughter Vitani were here. The auburn haired leader was seated to the right of Akito and Izayoi, with Vitani standing behind him and their advisor on the right. Across from the crescent table at a table that mirrored the first were six other men, three of which were dressed in odd armor.

One of the younger ones looked at the new arrivals and smirked. They all rose as he pulled away and came around the table, taking Izayoi's hand in his and lifting it closer to his face. "What a gorgeous creature this land has hidden." He said, attempting to kiss her hand.

She pulled it from his grasp, just before his lips could taint her skin. "I do not believe you received permission from my father to lay a hand on me, gaijin…" she said lowly, his blue gaze meeting a threatening crimson red.

Akito placed his hand on the man's shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "When meeting people from another country in an attempt to discuss peace, you should learn about their customs before you make a fatal mistake." He almost growled, his eyes the same red as Izayoi's.

"Okay gentlemen," a male voice said. Suddenly someone's hand was laid on Akito's shoulder and the leader of the foreigners. He had stormy grey eyes and white, spiky hair, the bottom half turning to black. His clothes consisted of black pants, standard ninja shoes, and a black shirt that dipped in a V neck, its sleeves pushed up past his elbows. On either side of his collar bone were two slashes, made into the fabric on purpose, exposing his pale skin. "Let's just chalk this up to a miscalculation on your part." He nodded towards the other man. "Now why don't you apologize to Hokage-sama and his lovely daughter, so we can get down to business? Hm?" he smiled in a friendly manner.

Izayoi shifted her now jade gaze from the foreigner to the man that had intervened. She blinked, allowing herself to look him over. He was really, _really_ attractive. "Hi." She found herself saying and then blushed, looking down as everyone stared at her.

Akito sighed and looked back at the man who had stepped out of line, waiting expectantly. "Well?"

"My apologies." The foreigner nodded to Akito and then his daughter. "I did not mean to offend either of you." The Uchiha released him then, glancing at the younger man who had intervened, and then looked away, a clear sign of dismissal as the other diplomat walked back to his seat.

The newcomer turned and stepped around the elder Uchiha while the group of people that entered with him went to their seats. He stopped in front of Izayoi, clasping his hands behind his back before bending over so that he could smile up at her downcast face. "Hello." He said, returning her greeting.

Her blush darkened, if possible, and she backed away slightly. "I'm sorry, that was silly of me." She bowed apologetically before hurrying past him to her seat beside her father.

He chuckled, straightening and heading over to where the Raikage was standing, indicating that he was from Lightning. Akito cleared his throat, looking over the group with his now green eyes. "Alright, let us begin with introductions, just so we are clear as to whom everyone is and their position. I am Uchiha Akito, Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. This is my daughter, Uchiha Izayoi, and she will be acting as my advisor throughout the entire negotiations." He said, gesturing to the ebony haired woman beside him.

Said girl bowed her head as she was introduced, only to hear a scoff from across the tables. "She's but a young girl, and your daughter nonetheless. Is this really accep-"

"I assure you that I am wise beyond my years, sir. I'm a strategist and I think over everything. In fact, I've already come up with fourteen different ways to assassinate you all should these meetings turn for the worse." Izayoi replied softly, glancing up for a moment and then smiling. "Make that fifteen."

Akito let a smirk creep up his face. "Never judge a book by its cover gentlemen, or it will be the cause of your demise." Then he glanced to his auburn haired friend. "Vincent would you like to go next?" he raised a brow.

The auburn haired man nodded and glanced at their audience. "My name is Terumi Vincent. I am the Sixth Mizukage of Kirigakure, the Village Hidden in the Mist." He said, gesturing to the man beside him. "This is my advisor Tokomei and my daughter Vitani." Vincent smiled slightly, glancing back at the brunette haired woman. "She is learning the aspect of political life, so please allow her audience."

When they received a few nods, the Raikage introduced himself and his advisor, before the attention went to the other side of the table. The dark haired man in the center leaned forward and sat up straight. "My name is Jordan Alvarez. I am the Fleet Admiral for Emberek. This is Captain Joseph Manson." He gestured to the dirty blonde on his left and then to the blonde on his right, who was the one who had flirted with the Uchiha princess. "And Commander James Stark."

Now that everyone had introduced themselves, they all took a seat and began the discussion. "So tell us, Admiral Alvarez," Akito turned his gaze to the men from this place called Emberek. "What is your purpose for coming to our lands?"

"Exploration of course." He said simply. "We had a ship come here and never return, and when we found it off the coast of that island, it was completely destroyed and they were all killed. That's why we came with force the next time."

Vincent scoffed. "And it didn't occur to you that your men might have antagonized my shinobi? Or alarmed them without showing themselves as 'harmless'? We don't just randomly kill people, so it is unlikely they were innocent."

"The Mizukage is right." Akito said. "If you wish to explore our lands, you will have to earn our trust. We will require information about your people and your culture. Perhaps we can establish a sort of trade between our lands and your own, depending on what you have to offer."

"I don't think it's a good idea." The Raikage spoke up, crossing his arms. "We've been fine all on our own so far, why should we begin contact with some strange people from across the sea?"

"Especially because they're liars." Izayoi said simply, shaking her head. She opened her eyes and looked over the foreigners with her sharingan. "Such terrible liars."

The Admiral went wide eyed. "Excuse me young lady? How dare yo-"

"I've been watching you all closely as you speak, when you talk about the reason you came you tense because you're forcing the words. When you explain why you retaliated, it was calm and collected. You did not seem to care much about your own people's demise, because they were a scout team sent out to find out about our people. Your anger spiked, as your neck became vascular with irritation that they were so easily wiped out."

"Not to mention your eyes narrowed slightly when Raikage-sama spoke of his dislike of the idea of trading with you gaijin." The man who broke up Akito and Commander Stark's faceoff said. "So if invading our lands is your goal, I will be the first one to tell you that if we must, we will wipe out your entire nation." He smiled then. "Respectfully, of course."

The three men frowned, looking to one another. "We were expanding our land…" James said, getting glares from the other two. "We didn't know there was another civilization out here." He admitted.

The admiral glared forward and stood, pulling something from his jacket and pointing the odd object straight at Akito, only to have Izayoi move between them. "I would have much preferred if all five of your leaders were here, but you three will do just fine." He smirked.

The other two drew their foreign weapons and aimed them as well, but Izayoi simply smirked. "Mangekyou sharingan." She said as her tomoe bled together and formed an intricate design. Alvarez suddenly screamed out, holding his head in agony, causing the other two to jump from the shock.

Everyone else was standing now, tensed in defensive stances in order to protect their leaders. Akito rose as well, placing his hand on her shoulder and staring at the other men with his sharingan. "How pathetic, creating a farce meeting in an attempt to kill the foreign leaders. I should have Izayoi kill the admiral, but…" he smiled in slight humor. "I want you to run back to your people and tell your ruler what happened here today. We are not a bunch of savages who are incapable of planning ahead."

The other two were wide eyed, and now seeing the one causing their leader's pain was the girl, they both pointed their weapons at her. She smirked, thrusting her hands forward as sand slammed them both against the wall, disarming them. "So unwise." She sighed, keeping them in place.

Vincent let out a small laugh, "Not very stealthy for trying to see what the enemy can do."

The Raikage locked gazes with the grey eyed jounin and motioned with his head towards the men pinned to the wall. He walked over and picked up one of the funny looking weapons, examining it. "They appear to be made of some type of metal and wood." He told the group. Then he positioned it in his hand the way he saw the foreigners do and pointed it at the floor. Glancing at the weapon a bit questioningly, he pulled the trigger, causing a loud bang to go off, startling the other ninja. "Has a kick to it." he set the gun onto the table and shook his arm out. He squat down to the ground, reaching out and touching the spot the bullet had gone through. "It seems that a small object is shot out of the…thing…at a speed quicker than the normal eye can see, impaling it." he straightened and looked to the others. "That is all I can tell from this one demonstration."

"That is good enough for now Kai, thank you." the Raikage said. "We will just have to study these weapons further to learn more about them. Or, we can probe their minds and just learn everything. Either is fine with me." He crossed his arms, looking at the enemy with a hard gaze. "I never trusted them from the beginning."

"None of us did." Akito said, though he was watching the Lightning jounin who had fired the weapon. This man proved to be very interesting for a mere guard, and trusted by the Raikage, something that was very difficult, given the man was known to be paranoid about most things.

The sand slammed all three of the men together and wrapped them up, before it covered them completely. "Am I allowed to kill them?"

"What do you think Vincent?" Akito asked, looking at his friend. "Personally, I agree with the Raikage. We should tear their minds apart for information and then kill them. Maybe give their heads to their crew and send them back home." His smirk turned slightly dark.

"Does anyone really want to drag them home and interrogate them though?" Vincent sighed, crossing his arms.

Izayoi looked back at her father, her eyes once more a light jade. "I could make them think they were four years old."

The elder Uchiha's dark look turned into a genuine smile. "Wonderful Izayoi. I think that's an excellent idea."

"As do I." the leader of Cloud nodded.

"And then we'll send them right back." Vincent smirked.

Izayoi looked back at her three captives and walked around the table, passing by the Cloud jounin she'd sized up earlier. She glanced at him before continuing towards the three men whose heads were now revealed. They lowered so that she was eye level with them, and when she was in front of the commander, she grabbed his face with both her hands and allowed her sharingan to return as she began her work on him.

He let out a scream that made the other two attempt to struggle from their restraints. Izayoi continued the process with each of their three captives, before all were sitting on the ground and playing with their clothes and each other's feet.

The Hokage looked to the three advisors that had come with the foreign 'diplomats'. "I recommend you take them back to your ship and leave our land. There will be a small squadron watching you to make sure that you return home. And trust me, we _will_ be keeping an eye on you." he promised. "So tread lightly."

The advisors nodded, wide eyed and afraid from what they'd seen. They helped up their superiors and left the room with a few of the jounin following them. Izayoi sighed and looked down, feeling a bit tired. After using her sharingan so much she was feeling the effect of her chakra use. "I was too aggressive with it…" she told herself.

Kai stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring smile. "I think you did a fantastic job." He complimented. Then his eyes widened and he removed his hand. "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask if I was allowed." He laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head. "And after making such a big deal with the commander and your dad earlier. Shame on me."

Izayoi looked back, meeting Kai's silver gaze with her own. "Oh…" she said, her mouth going dry. "No, it's okay, that was just…you know…gaijin…"

"Still, I want to respect your boundaries." He said. "My name is Ryū Kai, by the way. And let me say, it was quite an experience to watch the famous Uchiha Izayoi at work." He bowed to her. "As well as finding out that the rumors are true. Your beauty is by far unmatched by women in all five great nations." He brushed a stray tuft of hair from her face, allowing his fingertips to graze her temple.

Another dark blush spread across her cheeks and she subconsciously lifted her hand to her face, holding her cheek. "Really?" she whispered, almost hitting herself for sounding to timid. Why was she acting this way? It wasn't as if she'd never been told she was pretty before, but it was never in an adorable flirty way. Guys were usually too intimidated by her lineage to speak to her.

Kai just continued to smile, warmth lighting his eyes. "Of course. Your eyes are brighter than two of the most precious gems ever found, and your hair is softer and more beautiful than the finest of silks." He toyed with the ends of the cluster he had just moved to the side. "Not to mention that your voice could calm even the most hardened of hearts, and your presence alone is soothing. Plus," he released her hair, catching a glimpse of the watchful gaze of the Hokage. "A woman with a brain is invaluable, especially one who knows how to handle herself. I hope I'm not too bold in anything I have said, but you, my dear Izayoi, are a treasure for all of mankind to behold."

Izayoi stared up at him, her eyes wide, though clearly from embarrassment. "Um no…" she said softly and then blinked, turning a darker red. "I have to go…" she said quickly, hurrying past him and out of the room, placing her hands over her cheeks in attempts to stop the burning she felt there and in the pit of her stomach.

He blinked in confusion. If he hadn't said anything wrong, then why was she running away? Then he smirked. She was so adorable. He wanted to talk to her again, see her again, and hopefully ask her out on a date. His stormy gaze shifted over to the Hokage, as the ebony haired man stopped before him, his eyes narrowed. "What did you say to my daughter?" he asked.

"I simply told her how beautiful she was." He replied honestly. "I swear Hokage-sama, I didn't say anything vulgar or inappropriate."

Akito glanced out from where his daughter had left and then back to the Cloud nin. "You better pray Izayoi tells me the same thing. Alliance or not, you'll be dead." He said, turning and walking out after her. He found her farther down the hall, staring out one of the windows. "Sweetheart." He said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

Innocent jade eyes met her father's green as she smiled. "Of course, why wouldn't everything be alright? Aside from the gaijin invading and such, everything turned out alright because no one was hurt."

"Did that Cloud ninja say anything that upset you?" he asked, concern lighting his features. "You left the room in a bit of a rush."

"Oh." She shrunk a bit, her cheeks turning a soft pink. "No he didn't say anything like that…" she trailed off, fiddling with her fingers. "He was really sweet…and nice." She smiled and looked off, slightly nervous.

Akito couldn't help but smile down at his daughter. So she was having a difficult time dealing with the attention he had bestowed upon her. "I see." he said. "Well, we will be staying for another day or so, because the other Kages and I need to discuss what we're going to do about the gaijin threat."

She nodded and looked back at him, her normal serious expression on her face. "So what do you want me to do? I could always make sure they go back to their ships and not try to round about an attempt something while they are still here. If they are of any use, even though their leaders were indisposed of, they would attempt something in retaliation. At least, that's what I would do should I be in the situation. But even by the looks of them I don't think they have the will we have." The dark haired girl smiled, looking just like her mother in that moment, save for the eyes.

"We have already sent people out to watch over them, but it makes me proud that you want to be so proactive about it." The elder Uchiha said, cupping her cheek and kissing her forehead. "You can either accompany me to the meeting tomorrow, or you can explore and hang out. I doubt I will need to be protected from Vincent and the Raikage, and if something should arise, I can handle it." he said confidently.

Her eyes widened slightly. "I'm sorry father, I didn't mean to belittle you if I did. You know you're the strongest Uchiha, I was just trying to be helpful."

Akito chuckled. "You didn't Izayoi. I just want you to be able to enjoy your stay here while you can. It isn't everyday that you get to have some time away from your brothers. Despite how much you love them, I know they can be a bit much. And I think you deserve a little relaxation time for yourself while I handle all of the political things." He glanced over her shoulder and saw Kai coming towards them slowly. "Besides, you can take this time to get to know people from other villages."

Izayoi appeared confused, and looked after her father as he left her. "But…I already know Vitani…" she trailed off, not fully understanding what he meant until she glanced back and saw Kai. Her eyes widened slightly and she did everything in her power to keep the blush from her face.

The other man exchanged a nod with the Hokage before continuing towards his target. When he stopped in front of Izayoi he smiled slightly. "So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" he asked, crossing his arms and casually leaning against the wall. "Because I was thinking about checking out the area and getting something to eat, and would love it if you went with me."

"You mean…" she trailed off, hating how fast her heart was racing. "like a date?"

His smile widened. "If you want to give me such an honor, that would be great."

A small smile formed on her face, though it was still timid. "I've never been on a date before."

It was Kai's turn for his eyes to widen, and his mouth dropped open. "Really?" he asked, shocked. "But…you're perfect." He practically breathed out, looking at her in awe.

She blinked, surprised with his reaction. "Well…my dad is the Hokage…and I have four brothers, two of which are insanely over protective. Plus my grandfather…I guess it just intimidates people because of that and the fact I'm an Uchiha."

"Well," he smiled, seeming to regain control over himself. "Then this is perfect. Your brothers are back in Konoha, and your dad is busy, so my chances of dying or getting fatally injured have decreased drastically." He said. "So, Uchiha Izayoi," he reached out and lightly ran his thumb down her cheek, cupping her chin afterwards. "Will you please go out with me?"

Her cheeks turned a dark red and she breathed out, swallowing hard before she spoke. "Okay." She smiled.

"Yes!" he pumped his fist in the air in excitement. Then he looked back at her, his smile one of extreme happiness. "So do you want to just go now? Or do you want to go later for dinner? Either is fine with me."

She simply shrugged. "I dunno, whichever you think we should do."

"Let's go now." He declared, eagerly grabbing her hand and beginning to walk down the hall towards the exit of the building.

Izayoi hurried to keep herself from tripping from his pace. His excitement was causing her own to rise. "So what are we doing…?" she asked and then a thought hit her. "Do you want to go to the beach? It's supposed to be nice today, and warm."

"That sounds like a great idea!" he smiled back at her. Then it faltered. "You'll be okay by the water, right? Or will that affect your sand? I know it's wetter here than in Konoha."

She gave him a bored glance and sighed. "If it would make me uncomfortable I wouldn't have suggested it. That doesn't even make sense."

"Okay, cool." He smiled once more. "Do you have a swimsuit? Because I didn't bring mine." He admitted. "I didn't think I was going to need it."

"Nope, I didn't. So I guess we'll just have to go buy some." She smiled, running ahead of him. Once they were outside they could both feel the heat of the sun, which was odd in these parts since it was so close to Water Country. "Now all we have to do is find a store."

Kai held out his arm to her. "Then allow me to escort milady around this village until we find our destination." He said.

She latched on more tightly than he expected from all her timid behavior before and beamed. "Sounds wonderful!"

They both headed off then, in search of a store to buy proper attire and items for their fun date at the beach.


End file.
